Une histoire de moustache
by Neechu
Summary: Post Manga/Brotherhood. One-shot rapide. La moustache de Roy Mustang n'est pas au gout de tout le monde, et il va le comprendre à ses dépens !


**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, et ceux qui éditent, etc. (Sinon, Roy Mustang aurait appris à utiliser un rasoir...)  
Elle fait mal aux yeux, mais fallait qu'on en parle, quoi. Et avec le sourire, histoire de se consoler.  
(Je n'ai aucun soucis avec les moustachus, mais celle-ci est vraiment bizarre ! Au moins celle de Grumman me fait marrer et colle au personnage quoi.)

* * *

**Une histoire de moustache.  
**_L'ultime sentence._

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que tout le monde détestait chez le Généralissime Roy Mustang, c'était sa moustache.

Bien plus que sa procrastination maladive qui posait bien des problèmes quand le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, son assistante personnelle, ne l'avait pas à l'œil. Personne ne savait pourquoi il avait fait ça et il voulait encore moins le dire.

La raison la plus courante était qu'il voulait se vieillir pour être plus crédible, même si cela ne marchait pas vraiment, mais ça avait au moins le don d'animer bien des conversations dans l'armée ou même à travers tout le pays.

Pour son anniversaire, tous ses subordonnés les plus proches semblaient s'être donnés le mot afin de lui faire passer le message un bon coup.

Ce jour-là, il s'était levé du pied gauche : sa douce épouse n'était pas là, il avait été réveillé par les hurlements du petit qui était tombé malade dans la nuit, les chiots avaient fait leurs besoins partout dans la cuisine et pire que tout : il avait mis les pieds dedans.

En arrivant dans son bureau, tenant dans ses bras sa progéniture trop fiévreuse pour être acceptée chez la nourrice, où une pile de petits paquets l'attendait il s'était dit que la journée n'était pas si horrible que ça. Mais sa surprise fut belle lorsqu'il se retrouva avec plus d'une dizaine de rasoirs. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas claquer violemment des doigts et tout faire exploser.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec ma moustache ?! hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter les gens dans le couloir, et déclenchant l'hilarité de ses plus fidèles subordonnés.

Il n'y avait que Havoc pour avoir des idées pareilles.

Il avait même effrayé son pauvre petit bout qui pleurer à rendre sourd le bâtiment. Mais quand il pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire, il tomba d'encore plus haut.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon Généralissime ?

Il observa son interlocuteur et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

\- R... Riza ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête en posant ses affaires sur son bureau, non loin du sien avant de se diriger vers le pauvre bambin en larmes.

\- Madame Riza Mustang... Où sont passés vos cheveux ?

Oui, il n'était pas fou, la veille il avait bien glissé ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux blonds pendant leur étreinte nocturne puis plongé son visage dedans pour s'endormir. Il se rappelait même de Maes, lui tirant le cheveux en y accrochant ses petits doigts pour ne pas quitter les bras de sa maman.

\- Je les ai coupé, répondit-elle en berçant le petit qui se calma rapidement en sentant l'odeur de sa mère. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?  
\- C'est le jour de ma mort aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit rire et s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle avec une moue boudeuse. Elle observa les rasoirs sur son bureau et ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

\- Chéri, fais-moi une promesse.  
\- Tu as coupé tes cheveux, murmura-t-il, incrédule.  
\- Ce soir, rase-moi cette saleté de moustache !  
\- Je ne savais pas que ma moustache était devenue la priorité numéro un du pays !

Riza éclata de rire et se blottit contre son mari en embrassant la joue de son petit bout. A la vue de cette scène, il ne put ne pas être attendri et serra dans ses bras sa petite famille.

Un petit moment de répit et de joie dans cette longue journée qui ne faisait que commencer.

Si après cette affreuse journée, Roy Mustang décida de ne plus porter cette hideuse moustache, pour le plus grand bonheur des yeux de ses collègues, mais surtout de sa femme, la photo de sa marche au milieu de ses hommes rassemblés dans la cour du Quartier Général de Central ne finit jamais sur les murs de leur petite maison, mais dans un album qu'ils ressortiraient des années plus tard à leurs enfants et petits enfants.

Photo devant laquelle eux aussi riront, probablement.


End file.
